Circulus Putrida
Circulum Putrida '(蠅の組立, Lit. Latin for "''The Putrid Circle", Japanese for "The Assembly of Flies") is a group of extremely devoted and twisted followers of Beezlebub, the Lord of Flies; they are an assembly of very powerful Sortiarius users who have found a way to corrupt and twist it into indiscernible shapes; this alone however, is not alone to make one a member of the Circulum Putrida, to truly become one of Beezlebub's closest followers there is a particular Ritual that must be completed; a ritual whose difficulty is so great that only about five percent of the practioners survive it. The Ritual The Ritual is a text written by none other than Beezlebub himself in an effort to garner powerful followers - the text is very vague though and doesn't offer all the details, merely leading them in the right direction; the foolhardy, blindingly ambitious and the inexperienced are thus killed off as they attempt the ritual. The Ritual itself depicts that by removing the Spiritual Core - the quintessential organ of any Spiritual creature, one can become a member of the Circulum Putrida; the ritual is however insanely difficult and likewise almost impossible and thus only a handful of followers manage to accomplish it: Even if successful though, there are horrible side effects; as having removed what made up and ascertained their existance their essence and energy are constantly twisting, disturbed and churning beneath their skin - this massive disturbance invariably turns the sorcerers into Lorem - unlike others though, they find the thought exhilerating as they believe that becoming something so disgusting and gruesome would be the ultimate tribute to their devotion towards Beezlebub. Group Outline When they've successfully completed the ritual, they appear just like they did before removing their Core: on the inside however, they're constantly changing and thus their body constantly breaks down and rebuilds itself - as while they are alive, they should indeed be dead; the ritual being all that keeps them alive and functioning normally, they do however puke blood and gore at regular intervals; as well as bleeding from all orfices constantly - unlike other creatures though, they cannot die by blood loss, nor can they feel any pain: and even when broken and battered they still continue moving onwards, as they cackle with madness. Their mission is universal, namely to reduce everything beautiful and extravagant into something hideous or grotesque; in reverence of Beezlebub and his realm, and in his name, beautiful creatures and people are mutiliated beyond recognition, plains of flowers are desecrated and left to wither - clear water is defiled and the sky and air is rendered toxic and unbreathable. Circulum Putrida are exempt from this rule however, as while they may appear undesecrated and perhaps even attractive on the outside, they are ruined, destroyed and mutiliated on the inside evidenced by their constant bleeding and frail and desecrated bodies and bones; which is concidered to be an even greater tribute to Beezlebub than outward repulsiveness. Traits & Abilities ﻿'''Spiritual Limiter Removal: '''Having ripped out their own Spiritual Cores - there is nothing that decides or restricts their total energy levels; they cannot harm themselves by overexerting their Spiritual Energy and likewise they can never tire Spiritually - allowing them to cast spells entirely without regard for their own energy levels - except for a single thing; they cannot exceed the maximum level of energy their Spiritual Core used to harbor; which means that any spell that exceeds that, will fail instantly; conversely this also means that they cannot enhance their own energy levels trough training or other means and are thus permanently set in power and can never advance whatsoever. '''Corrosive Blood: The blood that any member of the Circulum Putrida constantly bleeds are as desecrated and tainted as they are, and to other creatures it is a powerful acid that corrodes flesh and inflicts painful burn wounds upon the assailant if they are hit by the blood. Vessel; A vessel is a container that is enchanted trough the means of powerful magic in order to preserve and keep the removed Spiritual Core of the member - the core, while removed from the body still functions as an anchor to their "life" and should it be removed from the container, damaged or destroyed the Circulum Putrida member bound to it, will be destroyed permanently; unlike the Fetishes of the Pupa Sanctae though - these Vessels can be anywhere and doesn't need to be in range.